Ce Que J'aurais Dû Te Dire
by space333
Summary: Avant la chute de Voldemort, Sirius va convaincre James de prendre Peter comme gardien du secret. Un oneshot triste où Sirius va cacher la vérité à Remus. Pour le meilleur... et pour le pire.


**Ce que j'aurais dû de dire**

Salut (salut encore pour ceux qui ont déjà lu mon autre one-shot). Bon bah voilà une autre petite histoire traduite de l'anglais (« What I Should Have Told You » dans la langue de Shakespeare).

Pas besoin d'avoir lu HBP pour en profiter puisque cette histoire se passe au temps des Marauders, plus précisément au moment ou James et Lily vont être protégé de Voldemort par le sortilège de Fidélitas (même qu'il a fallu traduire tous ces jolis termes anglais je vous dit pas le travail !) lol bon voilà je vous laisse lire, et bien sûr rien de tout ça n'est à moi !

**« Rien n'est aussi loin que la minute précédente »─ Jim Bishop**

Moi, c'est Sirius. Talentueux, beau, insouciant de l'extérieur. Mais qui se soucie de mon apparence ? La vérité est différente. Tellement différente. J'ai vingt ans, et j'ai _peur_.

Pas de demander à une fille de sortir avec moi, pas de me mettre dans des situations à problèmes avec mes amis, pas parce que j'ai déclaré la guerre à un gars qui fait deux fois ma taille. Non. J'ai peur parce que la mort rode partout ; j'ai peur parce que tout va mal dans ce monde.

Le Ministère est sens dessus dessous. Les Aurors échouent et meurent. Tous les jours la Gazette du Sorcier livre les noms de ceux qui ont choisi de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, de ceux qui ont trahi leur famille, de ceux qui ont oublié des années d'amitié pour devenir des assassins à la tête froide. La liste des morts est si longue que j'ouvre toujours le journal avec l'idée que jamais je n'arriverait au bas de la page.

Pourtant je lis toujours chaque nom ; je ne peux simplement pas m'en empêcher. Je dois être sûr que personne que je connaisse n'en fasse partie.

Cet après-midi, Dumbledore m'a appelé aux quartier général secret de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il m'a parlé du sortilège de Fidélitas qu'il a conseillé aux Potter d'utiliser.

Je n'arrête pas de regarder par-dessus mon épaule quand je sors. C'est la condition sine qua non si vous voulez rester en vie. Soit vous faites attention ─et êtes même paranoïaques─ soit vous restez nonchalants et vous tombez dans tous les pièges qu'on vous tend. La _vigilance constante_, comme dirait un certain Fol Œil, enlève tout le piquant à la vie─ mais qu'est-ce-que vous voulez faire d'autre?

Je vais trouver Lily et James comme prévu, et ils semblent savoir que je viens de voir Dumbledore. Bien sûr. Il prévoit toujours tout à l'avance.

Dès que j'entre Lily et James m'invitent à m'asseoir dans leur salon et nous commençons à parler. Pendant que je suis face à eux sur le canapé je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si Harry, cet enfant innocent que mon ami tient, celui dont je suis maintenant le parrain et que j'aime plus que tout, vivra dans un monde aussi noir qu'il l'est maintenant.

« Sirius ? » James me regarde. "Qu'en penses-tu?" me demande-t-il avec hésitation. Il a peur aussi, tout comme Lily. Il ont un fils, au nom du ciel, et ils veulent qu'il reste en vie.

« Il saura que c'est moi, » je murmure. « James, Tu-Sais-Qui n'aura aucune difficulté pour découvrir que je suis votre Gardien du Secret. »

Il avale sa salive, donne Harry à Lily, qui écoute en silence, afin de pouvoir se lever et s'étirer un peu les jambes.

« Je sais, » il hoche la tête désespérément, faisant quelques pas. Il marche comme un homme qui a de la fièvre, et je ne peux me retenir de me demander si moi aussi je ne vais pas me lever. C'est si difficile de rester calme quand on est aussi impuissant.

« Alors que suggères-tu d'autre ? » il me regarde avec l'espoir que, peut-être, je vais trouver quelque chose.

Je reste silencieux quelques secondes, essayant de penser à une meilleure solution. Mais je ne suis pas un génie, et je ne voie aucune issue.

"Prenez quelqu'un d'autre," dis-je finalement. Puis, avant que James ait le temps de demander qui, j'ajoute : « Peter. Prenez Peter. »

« Queue-de-ver ? » il fronce les sourcils, surpris, et secoue la tête. « Patmol, ça n'est pas une bonne idée. Peter n'est pas─"

"Il peux parfois être stupide, » je l'interromps. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être sentimental. « Il n'est pas forcément aussi sérieux ou intelligent que toi… mais, James, pourquoi pas ? »

Mon ami ne répond pas pendant une minute ; je peux presque voir ses pensées tourbillonner dans son esprit alors qu'il pèse le pour et le contre. « Non, » me dit-il simplement.

« Mais─"

"Non!" Il proteste plus vivement.

Il y a un silence inconfortable. Je ne veux pas argumenter avec James, surtout pas ajourd'hui, mais quelqu'un doit bien dire quelque chose.

« C'était juste une idée, je pensait simplement que Voldemort ne soupçonnerait jamais Peter, » dis-je calmement.

Il s'arrête et revient s'asseoir à côté de Lily, semblant épuisé.

James fixe sa femme, puis moi à nouveau. Il ferme les yeux. « D'accord, » dit-il. Je peux voir son visage pale et plein de sueur, et soudain j'ai envie de pleurer. Mon ami est désespéré. Il est désespéré, parce que ça semble sans espoir. Je le sais, Lily le sait, et lui le sait aussi. Nous sentons tous que nous sommes au bord d'une catastrophe.

« Je demanderais à Peter ce soir, » murmure James.

J'acquiesce, me souvenant tout à coup que lui et Remus vont arriver bientôt. Lily et James nous ont tous invité pour dîner, comme souvent.

"Est-ce que nous en parlons à Lunard?" je demande. A nouveau il ne répond pas. Je hais ces silences qui me donnent envie d'être autre part.

James se mort les lèvres, ferme les poings. Nous savons tous qu'il y a un traître parmi nous. Pour ce que nous en savons, et autant que je déteste l'admettre, ça pourrait être Remus. Ca pourrait être n'importe qui.

« Non. » Le ton de sa voix est triste mais déterminé. Il doit se sentir comme moi… je hais l'idée que nous allons dissimuler des informations d'un autre Maraudeur.

Le dîner arrive. Peter est là ; Remus arrive juste une minute après lui. Il a l'air fatigué─ la pleine lune approche─ mais il fait de son mieux pour paraître joyeux. Nous le faisons tous, même si à l'intérieur de nous-même nous sommes effrayés et tremblons.

« Dumbledore m'a parlé du sortilège de Fidélitas, » Remus dit abruptement pendant le dîner. Nous levons tous la tête, interloqués. Je me demande pourquoi il dit ça ; Remus fait toujours attention à ce qu'il révèle, comment peut-il être certain que nous savons tous de quoi il parle ?

« Dumbledore m'a dit que vous étiez tous au courant, » il continue comme si il avait lu mes pensées. « C'est pour ça que j'étais le dernier à arriver, il avait demandé à me voir. »

James et moi échangeons un regard. Je sait qu'il est nerveux. Il déteste en parler.

« Comment trouvez-vous le pudding ? » Peter interromps. Brave garçon. Il a du tact et sait toujours quand il faut changer de sujet.

Pendant que nous nous resservons du délicieux dessert de Lily je jette un coup d'œil et croise le regard de James. Nous pensons tout deux la même chose ; c'est bien que Dumbledore est informé Remus du sortilège de Fidelitas car cela signifie qu'il ne le soupçonne pas. Mais je vois dans ses yeux que nous ne révèleront pas que nous allons changer.

Il n'est même pas tard quand Remus nous dit qu'il doit partir; il doit se reposer. Il dit bonsoir aux autres, s'excusant─ il le fait toujours─ parce qu'il ne nous verra pas pendant une semaine. En fait nous savons tous comment c'est chaque mois. Si seulement on pouvait atténuer sa douleur en prenant sa place, chacun de nous, à tour de rôle… nous le ferions volontiers.

Il embrasse Lily, James et Peter, et se tourne vers moi.

« Je vais sortir avec toi, » je propose, attrapant mon manteau. Il fait froid dehors. James, Lily et Peter restent au coin du feu.

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée, faisant le moins de bruit possible parce qu'Harry dort, et je me glisse dehors après Remus.

En arrivant dans la rue je scrute son visage empli d'anxiété. Le mien doit être pareil. Nous hésitons tous les deux et je le prend dans mes bras, le serrant contre moi. Il est comme un frère, il l'a toujours été.

Je me hais de le soupçonner, je me hais de le laisser partir, et je me hais pour ce que je considère presque comme un acte d'abandon. Je souhaiterais qu'il reste avec nous, comme il le faisait à Poudlard, ou je souhaiterais pouvoir aller chez lui pour surveiller que tout se passe bien pendant sa transformation. _Restez ensemble_, c'est ce que me répète sans cesse la voie dans ma tête. Mais je dois rester avec James pour l'instant. James, Lily et Harry.

J'aimerais aussi pouvoir lui parler du changement que nous allons faire dans le Sortilège de Fidélitas. Ce n'est pas juste de ne pas lui faire part du secret. Comment est-ce que je réagirais si mes meilleurs amis me cachaient une chose si importante ? Je me sentirais mis à l'écart, je le sais.

Mais je ne peux rien dire.

Pas un seul mot.

Remus me serre la main et va rejoindre sa vieille voiture magique qu'il a acheté bon marché à un vieux sorcier l'année dernière.

« Bonne nuit, Lunard, » je murmure la gorge sèche. J'ai la nausée ; quelque part j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. « On se voit n'importe quand, » j'agite la main pour le saluer, et il m'imite.

Les mots se font étrangement écho dans ma tête. _On se voit n'importe quand._

Je suis loin de me douter que si je lui avait dit que l'on avait échangé avec Peter, cela m'aurait évité Azkaban. Et je suis loin de me douter que ces derniers mots, prononcés avec tant d'innocence, resterait gravés dans ma mémoire à jamais.

_N'importe quand_ s'avéra être longtemps.

Douze ans, en vérité.

NDL : bon voilà les commentaires sont les bienvenus, histoire d'avoir quelques opinions sur l'histoire, la mise en scène, le style etc.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
